1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a method and an apparatus for adjusting the size of an object included in a printing target to be printed at a predetermined reduction ratio.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where reduction printing is performed with an image forming apparatus (such as a printer) that performs a printing function, a user adjusts the size of a printing target according to a desired reduction ratio via a printer driver, thereby performing the reduction printing. In this manner, in order to print a printing target at a reduced size, when the size of the printing target is adjusted according to a predetermined reduction ratio, sizes of objects included in the printing target are also adjusted according to the predetermined reduction ratio. Here, the object is a component of the printing target such as a font, an image, and a vector graphic. In a calculation process in which an object size is adjusted according to a predetermined reduction ratio, an object width or an object height may become 0 since an integer calculation by a computer does not consider decimal point values less than 1. In the case where the object width or the object height becomes 0, the object does not appear on a print medium. Accordingly, when the object does not appear on the print medium, it is difficult to read contents of the print medium, thereby causing printing quality deterioration.